filmationghostbustersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Ghost Busters
The Ghost Busters was a live-action children's television series that ran from 1975 to 1976, about a team of bumbling detectives who would investigate ghostly occurrences. It was not related to the similarly titled Ghostbusters movie (Columbia Pictures did, however, pay Filmation for a license to use the name). Only 15 episodes were created. This series starred Forrest Tucker as Jake Kong (his first name is never actually given in this series), Larry Storch as zoot suit-wearing Eddie Spenser, and Bob Burns as Tracy the Gorilla (Burns was credited as Tracy's "trainer"). Plot Each episode would always begin with Spenser and Tracy stopping at a convenience store to pick up the tape recording that explained their mission for the episode, in a parody of Mission: Impossible. It would be hidden inside a common object such as a bicycle, typewriter or painting. The message would always end by saying, "This message will self destruct in five seconds." It would then explode in Tracy's face for comic effect. Their investigation would take them to the same "old castle" on the outskirts of the city, and after a series of chases and pratfalls the Ghost Busters would corner the ghost (and his/her "sidekick"), which they would dispatch back to the afterlife with their Ghost Dematerializer. The primary humor of the series was physical and slapstick, with scenes built around the characters' bumbling. The series also made references to classic cinema, despite the unlikelihood that the primary audience would recognize them. For example, the names "Spenser" and "Tracy" were taken from the famous actor Spencer Tracy. Guest stars included Ted Knight, Jim Backus, and Billy Barty. Season Guide & Episode Guide *List according to air dates which was also the order for the Dvd Box Set Theme Song We're the Ghostbusters, I'm Spenser, He's Tracy, I'm Kong! We're the Ghostbusters, We're clever, courageous, and strong! Your sleep has been haunted with whispers and rattlings, Your blood has been curdled, we know what to do, Your skin has the creepies, you wonder what's happening, You're safe in our hands, we will take care of you! We're the Ghostbusters, Spirits and Demons beware! The Ghost Busters, Wherever you're hiding out there! We know what you're up to, we're ready for anything, We're bold and we're fearless, and never afraid, We're always prepared, we're right there with everything, With us on the job, Troubles soon fade, The Ghost Busters do it again! Main Characters Jake Kong Kong (portrayed by Forrest Tucker) is the leader of the group and usually knows what to do in a given event. Eddie Spenser Spenser (portrayed by Larry Storch) works with Jake Kong and usually is the comic relief of the show. Tracy the Gorilla Tracy (portrayed by Bob Burns) is the Gorilla/ape that is the third member of the group. While he can't speak or write, he is known to draw, and express himself through the use of pantomime. Zero Zero (portrayed by Lou Scheimer) is a voice they seek out to know what the next case is and tips on the case. Zero is heard but never seen throughout the fifteen episodes. For information on other characters: *List of Characters through out the shows run. Equipment *Ghost Dematerializer *Ghost Kit *Ghost Busters Car Places/Locations *Ghost Busters Office *Old Castle *Cemetery *General Store *Tin Can Alley Building Video Released Media The whole series including all 15 episodes is in The Ghost Busters Dvd Box Set. Category:The Ghost Busters